


Pinned Down

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Victim Blaming, Whumptober 2019, pinned down, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam is in the Cage, and Lucifer is trying to drive a point home.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 16 of Whumptober 2019.  
Prompt: pinned down

Stone hit Sam’s back, air flying from his lungs. Lightning surged around him, the light reflecting in the Devil’s red eyes as he growled at him. There was no way for him to lift himself up seeing as he was pinned beneath him, one leg against his torso, the other on his chest. Lucifer was kneeling, breathing hard, leaning down to wrap a hand around his throat. He tightened it just enough to let him know who was in charge.

“Let’s go through this again, shall we, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me Sammy,” he forced out.

The hand on his throat tightened, and a thumb reached up to tilt his head back. Sam reached for his wrist, started clawing. Lucifer rested more of his weight on him, crushing his collarbone, and lower, near his ribs. Something was pulling, pulling… Sam grit his teeth.

“You’re in here with me, so…”

“So leave me alone,” Sam finished.

Lucifer laughed, and it was cold, and cruel, yet to some it might have even been attractive. It curled Sam’s stomach.

He pressed down harder with his knee, there was a distinct pop, and pain flared in his chest near his sternum. Sam screamed, knees curling up, and he tried to lift himself, but he was trapped. Now Lucifer did tighten his grip until he choked. Sam’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he struggled for air. God, his neck hurt, and the pain in his chest was traveling around to his side, and up to his collarbone and shoulder. Lucifer just pressed down harder, weight oppressive and terrifying.

“You locked us in here, little bitch, oh bunk buddy of mine. So every spike, every knife, every lick of flame, every hot coal, _every time I shove my dick in you_, it’s on you. _It’s all on you_.”

Sam opened his mouth, trying to form words, to beg and plead. He scrabbled at his hand uselessly, and even ended up touching his thighs, trying to push him off. Through the black spots in his vision, he saw the Devil grinning, eyes an ice blue.

“Stop,” he got out, voice hoarse, barely audible. “Lucifer… stop.”

He released him, pressure from his knee lifting, but then he was widening his legs, having Sam fit between them.

Between coughs he was managing to cry out, “No. No, no, no, no, no. No!”

“Yes, Sammy. Gotta punish you somehow.”

“Fuck you!” he screamed.

“Uh, no. Fuck _you_.”

He was straddling him now, and he’d moved lower on his body. Sam was trying to squirm away, moving backwards, and Lucifer grabbed his hips, grip tight. And fuck, his chest hurt so much. Breathing was agony. Tears were building up in his eyes.

Lucifer was tugging at his belt, teasing him.

“You gonna be good?”

Sam built up as much spit as he could in his mouth, and then aimed it right at Lucifer’s face. He didn’t bother to wipe it away, just had his eyes simmer red, and then he went for his belt. He ground himself against him, keeping him down, pinned beneath him, and once he’d taken care of that, gotten his pants off him, he leaned over, putting his weight on him, and Sam was trapped once more.


End file.
